


Ritual semanal

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Pre-Slash, Twincest, minor Tom Kaulitz/Ria Sommerfeld
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Domingos de películas, donde Tom y Bill se besan.





	Ritual semanal

**Author's Note:**

> Iba a publicar esto un domingo, pero al carajo.

**Ritual semanal**

 

En sí, los domingos no son días que encierren ningún significado oculto para la familia Kaulitz compuesta por Tom, Bill, y las mascotas de ambos. Con dinero suficiente en el banco para asegurarles una existencia cómoda y holgada sin necesidad de volver a trabajar, lo que rige sus horarios es la libertad, y a diferencia de un inmenso porcentaje de la población que utiliza los fines de semana para cumplir con sus tareas domésticas más básicas como limpiar, la lavandería y hacer las compras, esos tres días son para ellos tan carentes de planes como cualquier otro.

Excepto por un pequeño compromiso entre ellos situado los domingos, en los que de una u otra manera coinciden en alguna habitación de la casa que comparten y se dedican a ver alguna película.

Tal cual, su tradición no había empezado con intenciones de volverse una constante en sus vidas, sino como un simple pasatiempo que por casualidad se acomodaba de maravilla en ese día.

Por aquel entonces, su banda de garaje todavía no despegaba a la fama, y de lunes a viernes acudían al Gymnasium para recibir educación formal, así que no había domingo en la tarde que Bill no acudiera a Tom o viceversa para buscar consuelo por la terrible mañana de inicio de semana que les esperaba, en donde el tener que estar en grupos separados y soportando a sus compañeros de clases y a sus burlas les requería más fuerzas de las que a veces podían conseguir reunir durante el fin de semana.

Así que casi siempre acababan en cama de uno u otro, más raras veces en el sofá de la sala porque preferían privacidad y ahí no la iban a conseguir, y para olvidarse de lo que les esperaba, sintonizaban cualquier película que sirviera de ruido de fondo y se perdían en la trama. Ya fuera de comedia o de acción, con una trama compleja o simple a morir, en alemán original o doblada, con un reparto estelar o con actores desconocidos, todo aquello daba igual. Lo importante no era la película en sí, sino su mutua compañía, y el pretexto que una cinta de al menos una hora y media les proveía para justificar el estar sentados de lado a lado y a veces tomarse de la mano bajo la manta con la que se recubrían en los tiempos de frío.

Con el paso de los años, aquella costumbre suya se volvió una constante en sus vidas cuando los tiempos y su nueva ocupación de músicos se los permitió. No siempre, por supuesto, pero en general una mayoría de las veces mientras declaraban que aquellas casi dos horas semanales eran las que les permitían en verdad relajarse y recuperar fuerzas para la semana venidera.

Fue Ria quien luego de incorporarse a sus vidas comentó que lo suyo era todo un hábito inquebrantable, pues para entonces ellos ya vivían en LA y sus horarios eran tan laxos como les apetecía, en contraste a la última década en la que sus tiempos para comer, dormir e ir al sanitario estaban medidos con rigurosidad por las personas bajo cuyo cargo se encontraban. Y aunque a Bill no le vino en gracia que resultara precisamente ser ella quien catalogara su actividad de domingo como un burdo hábito (la palabra le supo casi amarga en la lengua por su vulgaridad y connotaciones de vicio, pues hábito era lo que tenían él y Tom con el cigarrillo), no la desmintió, sino que en cambio buscó en su diccionario mental por un sinónimo más adecuado y así la catalogó: Tradición. Que a sus oídos tenía un aire familiar y de hogar que le iba mejor.

En todo caso, a la vuelta de los años sería Ria misma quien se quedaría como un hábito de Tom (superado y olvidado por éste una vez que rompieron y empezaron con los trámites del divorcio a la boda exprés más destinada a fracasar que Bill hubiera presenciado jamás), en tanto que su costumbre de domingos pasó de tradición a ritual cuando de por medio se agregaron ciertos pasos previos para los cuales era necesario seguir rigurosas instrucciones.

En primer lugar, cerrar puertas, ventanas y cualquier otro lugar de acceso. Asegurarse privacidad.

En segundo lugar, las provisiones, que incluyen papas fritas, un par de cervezas, y los siempre prioritarios caramelos ácidos de Bill.

Y en tercer y último lugar, una mirada cómplice mientras se reúnen en el dormitorio propio o en el del otro; donde el anfitrión será quien proveerá las mantas, el televisor, así como un lugar a su lado para acurrucarse y dejar la elección de la película en manos de su gemelo.

La realización de esos tres pasos viene con nuevas adiciones a su relación de gemelos, pues ahora también hay un extra a sus tardes de película, en donde esperan pacientes (o mejor dicho, impacientes) a que llegue la escena de los créditos finales para disfrutar de la semipenumbra de una pantalla en negro con los títulos corriendo de fondo y favoreciendo el instante justo en que sus bocas se unan en un beso.

Del cuándo empezaron, habría qué citar la melancolía que invadió a Tom justo después de su divorcio. El cómo, definido por un accidental roce al girarse en la misma dirección y sus bocas encontrarse. En cuanto al por qué… Todavía estaban en las primeras etapas de aquello que les era tan nuevo y desconocido (a la vez que maravilloso) y que por lo tanto no querían arruinar hablando al respecto, sino que se limitaban a… mantener el _status quo_ que hasta entonces había perdurado y reservar la charla para después, cuando sus pies se posaran en terreno firme y no en tierras pantanosas en donde tanto podían mantenerse en pie como hundirse hasta el cuello en un paso en falso.

Bajo ese acuerdo, continuaron reuniéndose cada domingo en su tradicional noche de película y comida chatarra, con pizza suficiente para causarles una indigestión, pero también con bastante alcohol para propiciar ese chispazo de deseo que les ponía al borde del asiento al final de cada película, anhelantes de los créditos finales, en donde al unísono se giran hacia el otro y el segundo previo antes de conectar sus labios se extiende al infinito, tan corto y tan largo como la existencia misma.

Luego el boom de ese beso… Que últimamente conlleva a caricias sobre el rostro, las mejillas y las orejas, pero que también descienden por el cuello y se detienen sobre la línea de ropa que visten.

Son avances lentos. Semanales. Y a veces alguno de los dos pensó en romper aquel hechizo de silencio y pedir más, pero se contuvo. Lo que hacen, y al ritmo en el que se desarrolla, no acepta prisas, sino comprensión y paciencia. Y el tiempo no lo deciden ellos, sino que se adaptan a él y toman lo que pueden y está al alcance de sus manos.

Que encadenados e intermitentes, esos domingos serán la causa o la salvación de todos sus problemas.

Un domingo a la vez.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
